Je N'ai Pas De Mots
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "I love you...and I will love you forever no matter what anyone says!" Tamaki held her close hands in her black hair as he slanted his lips over her own. No matter how wrong it was, it felt right to be where she was now. She didn't' care about the consequences as long as she had him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Crossover: Host Club/Inuyasha**_

_**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Tragedy.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tamaki (Incest)**_

_**Summary: "I love you...and I will love you forever no matter what anyone says!" Tamaki held her close hands in her black hair as he slanted his lips over her own. No matter how wrong it was, it felt right to be where she was now. She didn't' care about the consequences as long as she had him.**_

Chapter One

Tamaki gently held the little book in his hands eyes usually so bright dull and smile that is almost always present no where in site. He held the book tighter as he looked at the name and title in calligraphy scrawled across it.

_Evolving Love _

_Kagome Higurashi- Suoh_

He sighed, he never read this it had been what she was working on before _it_ all happened. He wanted to read it...but didn't know if he could without breaking down.

"Tamaki..." he turned at the sound of his name to see Kyouya Ootori, he gave him a small smile as he entered the room.

"How are you holding up?" Kyouya knew that his friend wasn't holding up well but he wanted to hear how he was doing out of the man's own lips.

Shifting his eyes he gently placed the book on the desk a few steps away from where he was standing, "...I could be better...how is she?"

Kyouya knew he had to be blunt but didn't know Tamaki wanted the blunt truth from him. Sighing he pushed up his glasses, "She isn't in the clear yet...I don't know if she will survive. The next forty-eight hours are critical. If she survives that she should be in the clear."

Kyouya glanced at his friend then to the book he had put down, "And...maybe you should read that. Maybe you will get some clues on what happened."

The blond frowned but glanced back at the book, eyes dimming when doing so, "Maybe...If you wouldn't mind though I would like some time alone."

"I understand..." Kyouya made his way out but stopped when at the door, "...You know we are here when you need us...all of us. We don't care and except _**both **_of you." With the said he left leaving behind the King of the Host Club.

Taking a deep breath Tamaki opened the book, he needed to understand what was happeneing. There could be clues on how she got in the condition she was in. He opened the book and sighed as his eyes glanced across the black print.

_Did you ever have feelings that were wrong, and you knew it?_

_Did you ever think that maybe there was something wrong with you? Or that maybe you were just reading your emotions wrong?_

_Can one really say love is wrong as long as the emotion is there?_

_People say Love concurs all, but sadly that isn't the case. _

_Love doesn't always last._

_There are cases when people are ripped from one another because those emotions, Love, were said to be wrong._

_That the love that they had wasn't right._

_What is the difference between loves though?_

_You can love as a Mother_

_Love as a Father_

_Love as a Sister, Brother, Cousin, Aunt, Uncle._

_Love one as you would a Wife and Lover._

_But what happens when those lines get blurred and blood doesn't seem to matter anymore. Is it still wrong?_

_If you love your own blood like a lover?_

_Is it really so wrong?_

_I don't think so. Love is something I learned to be the greatest of things. Can one really say loving someone is bad?_

_Love is Love. _

_People may see it as disgusting, or not right but if you didn't know you were blood at the first meeting and fell in-love with them before knowing you were related, can one really say it is wrong then?_

_This happened to me...and I can say I don't care. _

_This is my story, and see if you think that these feelings I have from my brother is bad. _

_My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just found out I am also a Suoh and I happen to be in love with __my brother. _

_See through my eyes as everything happens, then judge me but not before you know all the facts._

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the first chapter :3 I have been hoarding this story for awhile...I DO have a lot of incest fics and I love this idea I had. I hope you all like it as much as I did. _**

**_Enjoooy~~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Beta'd By Whispering Kage**_

Kagome hummed lightly as she finished combing her hair. She was having a good year so far. Things were starting to look up. She was glad everything was back to normal in her life. It was something she missed.

She didn't know she would miss it until the incident with the well happened. Kagome was glad the well happened, she got to meet her friends and she grew up more because of that. Those were things she was grateful for.

But with her journey to the past she gave up a lot. Being with her family for one. How she missed just having a simple family dinner together, or even taking her younger brother to the movies or even to the park. These simple things she took for granted and she didn't know.

The jewel was over and sadly the well sealed itself up. Kagome got to say goodbye to everyone one last time though. She was grateful for that.

Kagome would miss them, she loved them like family. They all left on good terms, the battle with Naraku had been won and none of her friends had lost their lives.

She was happy, the jewel was whole and all they needed to do was make a wish. They all agreed on wishing the jewel away.

None of them wanted the aftermath of what could happen if a selfish wish was made, but when the wish was granted Midoriko came and thanked them.

They had all been surprised. Midoriko had been stuck in the jewel for so long and now was free. Kagome felt sorry she had to see what the jewel did to people.

That she had to watch what her soul did to innocence.

They became corrupted.

They killed.

They did things that were unforgivable.

But now she was free. Midoriko was happy about this. She could rest in peace...but she did share

bad news with them.

The jewel was the only thing keeping Kagome in the past. Now that is was gone she had to leave. Their goodbyes were tear filled and long.

It took Kagome a year to get things back on track and into a normal routine. She had gotten her grades up and started to take her studies serious.

Because of that she got a scholarship into a new school.

_Ouran High School._

That is where she was going to start today. She was going to a new school. A School known for the wealthy and the successful.

Taking a deep breath Kagome looked at the uniform on her bed. It wasn't the most flattering thing, but her mother wouldn't let her get away with wearing the boys uniform.

"I guess I don't really get a choice." Kagome muttered as she got out of her pajamas and into her new school uniform.

The yellow monstrosity as Kagome had started calling it.

Looking at herself in the mirror she straightened the dress out to get rid of the wrinklies. She carefully braided her hair three in three different sections and made it go into a neat bun. She left a few strands of hair in her face but other than that she had most of her hair up. She didn't need her hair getting in the way at school.

Doing a twirl in the mirror Kagome muttered, "It could look worse."

A Knock at the door made Kagome jump, "Hai?"

"Kagome you need to be leaving for school. You need to go early to meet with the Chairmen." Her mother called on the other side of the door.

"Haaai!" she answered back, giving her reflection one last look. She would make something of herself.

_'Today is going to be a good day.'_Kagome thought to herself as she grabbed her school bag to make her way to her new school, _'I just know it...today will be fun.'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the second chapter! ^^ See updated fast too! I can update fast. I did have this fic actually all done on one of my flash-drives...but it went kaput. So I am rewriting it...-_- it is kind of depressing on how much I lost.**_

_**Anyway. Hope everyone liked it!**_

_**Read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Kagome walked silently looking around as she did so. She really was awed by the building that was her new school. It was beautiful, that is the only thing Kagome could describe the school as.

She glanced around a couple more times as she made her way to the Chairman's office, she had been a couple minutes early for the meeting so she decided to take her time making her way to his office.

She was glad she did. Everything was breathtaking to her. She couldn't wait to see the rest of the building.

It only took a couple more minutes of walking to get to the door she was instructed to knock at. Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand and knocked three times and waited for a reply.

"Come in." The voice was soft, but demanding. Kagome recognized it, but she didn't know why. Shacking her head she opened the door and walked in and closed it behind her.

The chairman was as everyone told her he was; handsome. He had brown hair that was semi slicked out of his face and a smile on his face that seemed eerily familiar to her.

Blinking she bowed, "I am Kagome Higurashi. I was told to come hear early for you to talk to be about the scholarship program I was excepted in."

She gave the man a small smile as he looked her over, it was as if he was looking for something. Not knowing what else to do she kept her smile in place.

"Hai.." the man finally said, a soft smile on his face, "I wanted to tell you about the requirements because of you being a scholarship student is."

Nodding Kagome waited for him to continue, she had guessed there was requirements on her attending. There could be certain credits she needed to have...or how she needed to keep her grads. Things like that she guessed.

"As a scholarship student, you are required to keep a GPA of a 3.8 or higher. Also you are required to take a different language and learn it before graduation. By that time you should be fluent in the language of your choosing." He paused picking up a piece of paper, "There are your languages of choice...when I am done you will have about 4 different pages...you will circle your classes then take it to the front office for them to make your schedule."

Nodding Kagome took the paper, and waited for him to continue.

"The next things required is a credit in extra activities, like Theater club, art club, or even the school newspaper. You are needed to have time in a club for you to have interaction with the students. It is important to make friends while you are here." He gave her a smile and handed her another piece of paper.

"You also have your core classes which are normal, but added onto those everyday in the lunch period is etiquette classes. Since you are a woman, you are to learn the right etiquette for this school." He paused, waiting for her to catch up some from all the information he was giving to her, "Also you are required to learn an instrument while you are here. You will be able to find someone on the list I am going to give you. On the list you will find a name and the instrument plaid..this person will also be giving you etiquette lessons." He handed her another paper to add to her other two she already had.

"The last thing you need to worry about is art. We pride ourselves in art. Be it painting, dancing, instruments is a different requirement area. But we have sculpting, sewing, close designing. Things of that sort..."

The chairman gave her another smile as he handed her the last piece of paper, "But do have fun while you are here. Make friends. Have fun. Things of that sort."

Taking the paper Kagome nodded, as he spoke again, "After the first week, come back here at the end of the day. I would like to hear about how you like the school so far."

"Hai...is that all?" Kagome asked, small smile on her face. She liked the though of this school. Even if there was a lot of work she couldn't wait to start.

"Yes, go fill out those papers and get your schedule made." He looked her over once more, looking her in the eyes, "Enjoy your stay here."

Kagome bowed, "I think I will...thank you for having me." She gave a last smile before leaving the room.

The Chairmen sighed as she watched the young woman bow and leave without a glance back. She had been so close and he couldn't say anything to her.

He sat down in his chair with a sigh and closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, "I hope you enjoy it here...my daughter."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: YAY! Update! Hehehe Hope people liked it^^ Still a bit short though...gomen! **_

_**For Kagome's Classes:**_

_***What language?**_

_***What Club?**_

_***What instrument/Who should her tutor be?**_

_***What art class?**_

_**Review and tell me those! Or PM me! Either is good! **_

_**...I should be going to bed here soon..*doesn't want to though* I have a 36 hour shift for work to do. -Cringes- I really don't wanna gooooo!**_

_**-Pouts-**_

_**Hope everyone likes this.**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what ya think!**_


End file.
